Electrical switches for opening doors, sounding alarms, and for activating various other devices are well known in the art. In many applications, it is beneficia to provide a switch having an elongated or enlarged actuation surface, i.e. in contrast to a conventional button switch, which can be actuated by applying pressure over a relatively large area of the switch. Such press-at-any-point switches provide advantages in terms of convenience, safety, and flexibility in design.
For certain applications, it would be desirable to provide a press-at-any-point switch which is easy to detect and locate under adverse conditions such as during a smoky fire or in the dark. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide an illuminated press-at-any-point switching device. By providing illumination to a press-at-any-point switch, the safety and convenience in many applications may be greatly enhanced.